Legion
Legion (David Charles Haller) is a mutant from Marvel Comics. Powers and Abilities Ability Manifestation: Legion has the ability to spontaneously generate new mutations for himself. Either due to his immense powers, mental instability, or a combination of the two, he creates a new persona, or sub-personality, to govern each of these new mutations. Legion's known manifested mutations include: *''Telepathy:'' His persona of Jemail Karami can read the thoughts of others. *''Telekinesis:'' His persona of Jack Wayne can move things with the power of his mind. *''Pyrokinesis:'' His persona of Cyndi can create and control fire with her mind. *''Reality Warping and Chronokinesis:'' His persona of The Legion can manipulate reality and time. *''Size Alteration:'' His persona of Sally can increase her body size, increasing her strength and durability. **''Superhuman Strength'' **''Superhuman Durability'' *''Acoustikinesis:'' Persona 115 can create powerful sonic beams from her hands that are powerful enough to blow up a Nimrod. *''Size Alteration:'' Persona 181 can grow to enormous sizes. *''Granulation:'' His persona of Johnny Gomorrah can transmute others into salt statues. *''Chronokinesis:'' His persona of Time-Sink is able to manipulate the time stream. **''Temporal Stasis:'' Time-Sink can freeze time for specific people or places. **''Chronoskimming:'' He can transplant a person's mind through time, putting their present consciousness into their past self. **''Time Travel:'' He can generate time travelling portals. **''Chronal Self-Awareness:'' He is aware about his own future. *''Telepathic Immunity:'' His personas of Time-Sink, Bleeding Image, Endgame, Susan in Sunshine, and Styx are protected from psi-scanning. *''Superhuman Speed and Reflexes:'' Persona 302 can create bursts of supersonic speed that trigger sonic booms as he strikes his targets. *''Soul Absorption:'' His persona of Styx is able to absorb the spiritual essence of other living beings upon physical contact, leaving their bodies conscious yet subject to his every demand. *''Insect Manipulation:'' His persona of Styx can manipulate vast armies of flies. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' His persona of Styx can project realistic telepathic illusions to make others experience things that are not actually occurring. The nature of this ability is unknown, although it affected Magneto with his helmet on. *''Electrokinesis:'' Persona 749 can discharge electricity. *''Acidic Vomit:'' Persona 762 can vomit corrosive acid that is strong enough to tear apart a Nimrod. This vomit takes the form of green mist. *''Centaur Physiology:'' Persona 898 is a centaur, a half-human and half-horse creature. *''Energy Blasts:'' Persona 933 appears to be able to fire blasts of some sort of gas-like energy. *''Omniscience:'' His persona of Delphic knows everything. She is willing to answer three questions to her interlocutors. *''Limited Thermokinesis and Pathokinesis:'' His persona of Absence is able to siphon off heat and love. *''Empathic Pain Transferal:'' His persona of Bleeding Image is able to injure himself and cause the wounds and pain to affect another individual, similar to the voodoo doll principle. *''Viral Self-Duplication:'' His persona of Chain has the ability to create clones of himself by touching other people. By touching another person, he transforms that individual into an exact duplicate of himself with a weapon. The only difference is the number written on a collar that they have. Each duplicate is autonomous, although their thoughts and actions are coordinated with the interests of Chain. This ability can be reversed. *''Precognition:'' His persona of Charles Xavier can accurately predict future events. *''Chronokinesis:'' His persona of Chronodon presumably has the ability to control time. *''Sonic Scream:'' His persona of The Clown can expel sonic waves with his voice as focused concussive force from his mouth. *''Telepathic Teleportation:'' His persona of Compass Rose has the ability to telepathically locate an individual and teleport to them. When teleporting with other individuals, only the original user is teleported to the target, the passengers are expelled at other locations for some unknown reason. *''Superhuman Strength and Durability:'' His persona of Drexel possesses enhanced strength and durability. *''Instantaneous Adaptation:'' His persona of Endgame possesses armor that adapts to any attack. **''Superhuman Strength'' **''Plasma Blasts or Energy Blasts:'' The suit can fire either plasma or energy blasts. **''Intangibility'' The suit can allow matter to pass right through it. **''Transmutation:'' This armor can turn into other substances. It transmuted into wood to avoid being manipulated by Magneto. *''Tracking:'' His persona of Findle the Finder can locate anything he is looking for. *''Prehensile Tongue:'' His persona of Hugh Davidson has a superhumanly long tongue. *''Hypnosis:'' His persona of Hypnobloke allow him to hypnotize others by making eye contact and repeatedly suggesting something to his target. *''Flight:'' His persona of Kirbax the Kraklar can fly. *''Energy Constructs:'' His persona of Ksenia Nadejda Panov can create ion blades from her fingertips. *''Energy Redirection:'' His persona of K-Zek the Conduit can absorb energy-based attacks and direct them back at their source. *''Plasma Form:'' His persona of Max Kelvin can erupt with a flaming plasma that can be used to burn things. *''Alternate Reality Projection:'' His persona of Moira Kinross/X can control reality, creating her own false world, and manipulate the memories of its inhabitants. While in her realms, she can control resident entities and is virtually immune to damage. *''Toxikinesis:'' His persona of Mycolojester is constantly surrounded by a cloud of toxic spores that causes anything with water to dissolve, including humans. *''Non-Newtonian Physiology:'' His persona of Non-Newtonian Annie does not conform to the physical laws of the world as it is currently known. This is demonstrated when Frenzy punches Legion, and Frenzy is thrown backwards by the force from her own punch. *''Reality Warping and Space Manipulation:'' His persona of The Origamist can manipulate reality and fold space, allowing for time travel and teleportation. *''Teleportation:'' His persona of Protozoan Porter can teleport by breaking down into small green parts. *''Acidic Vomit:'' His persona of Pukatus Jr. constantly emits a flow of corrosive liquid. *''Skin Generation:'' His persona of Skinsmith can produce an artificial skin to cover any surface. This skin is strong enough to block powerful energy attacks. *''Pathokinesis:'' His persona of Susan in Sunshine can manipulate emotions. **''Empathic Conversion:'' Susan in Sunshine can convert emotions into raw explosive energy. *''Telepathy and Astral Projection:'' His persona of Tyrannix the Abominoid has the ability to read the thoughts of others, project his thoughts into the minds of others, and separate his mind from his body. *''Portal Creation:'' His persona of Wodo can create wormholes between two points in space, allowing him to instantly travel between them. *''Gyrokinesis:'' His persona of Zero G. Priestly can lessen the effect of gravity on a particular target, causing it to float upwards. *''Teleportation:'' An unknown persona can teleport. *''Mind Control:'' An unknown person can manipulate several minds at once. *''Superhuman Speed:'' Persona 3554 can run at superhuman speeds. *''Electronic Communication:'' His person of CInk can make mobile telephone calls. When using this power, his hair turns into a satellite dish and his hand morphs into a phone. *''Psionic Weaponry:'' His persona of Cowboy can create pistols made of psionic energy that he can shoot people with. *''Molecular Scrambling:'' His persona of Nazi Doctor can disrupt the function of any biological system with a touch. **''Ability Negation:'' With this scrambling ability, he can negate and disrupt the mutant powers of others. *''Oxykinesis:'' His persona of Oxy can create oxygen bubbles. *''Geokinesis:'' His persona of the small purple good one has the ability to manipulate earthen materials. *''X-Ray Vision:'' His persona of Specs can see through solid objects. *''Limb Transformation:'' His persona of Spike can turn his limbs into spikes. *''Flight:'' His persona of Stutter can fly. *''Vampirism:'' His persona of Vampire is a classical vampire. *''Psyche Absorption:'' His persona of White Witchdoctor may have the ability to absorb the psyche of anyone who dies around him. *''Lycanthropy:'' His persona of Wolfman is a werewolf. **''Regenerative Healing Factor:'' He is also self-healing. *''Psionic Weaponry:'' An unknown persona can fire astral harpoons that leave their victims in a cataleptic and convulsive state. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Marvel Comics